


Power Outage

by sophie_448



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, That's it, just dumb boys kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Sometimes power outages are awesome.





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster/gifts).



> For [](https://celtic-cookie.livejournal.com/profile)[celtic_cookie](https://celtic-cookie.livejournal.com/) who asked for _SOMEBODY to write or draw me some F/G power outage porn. Plz?_ Sorry to say this is not, in fact, porn, but I hope you like it!

They’re right in the middle of Texas Chainsaw Massacre when the power flickers and dies. Frank groans dramatically. “Seriously? The power has to go out now?”

Gerard laughs. “It had to go sometime, Frankie. We’re in the middle of a hurricane.”

It’s pitch black, but Gerard can hear him rolling his eyes. “And that’s another thing. Since when do we get hurricanes in fucking Jersey?”

Gerard shrugs. “Fickle finger of fate,” he declares.

Frank bats at him ineffectually. “That’s it. No more Sweet Charity for you, mister.”

“What?” Gerard protests. “It’s appropriate to the situation!”

“No,” Frank says. “You know what would be appropriate to the situation?”

Gerard is, frankly, at a loss. “Finding a flashlight?” he suggests.

Frank makes a derisive sound. “No, loser,” he says, “We should make out.”

Gerard is so glad the power is off, because if Frank could see how big his eyes just got he would be totally and utterly fucked. “Uh, what?” he manages to say.

In response, Frank scrambles into his lap. “You’re so hot, Gee,” he says, his voice close and softer now.

Gerard blinks. “I—I what? I mean—you don’t—”

“I do,” Frank counters.

Gerard reaches out blindly, somehow thinking maybe if he can’t actually see himself do it maybe he can deny it later. He finds the back of Frank’s neck and drags him forward, crushing their lips together.

Frank moans into the kiss, his arms twining around Gerard’s shoulders, pressing them close together.

After a minute, Gerard pulls back. “Really?” he says.

Frank is even closer now, his breath ghosting across Gerard’s face as he whispers back, “Yeah, really. I’ve only wanted to do that forever.”

Gerard grins into the darkness. “Me too,” he answers before pulling Frank back in.


End file.
